the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Conplan 8888
The Titans RPG group has had few examples of an RPG in the Zombie genre. The first was Baron Joshua's Zone Z which only launched once using a 'Narrative Based RPG System' that utilized a 'ranking system' for skills such as Scavenging and Melee Combat with the rankings being guidelines more then a hard coded mechanic. Conplan 8888 aims to be a more mechanics based RPG suitable to both the Zombie Survival genre and Military genre with the rules covering a variety of zombies. It is expected to be far more mechanic heavy then other RPs hosted by the RP group due to a desire for realism. Conplan 8888 draws from the US's declassified Conplan 8888-11 in regards to how it handles government response to the outbreak. Conplan 8888-11 (Contingency Plan 8888-11) is in the real world designed as a teaching tool for individuals who will be working in Strategic Planning where they will be expected to devise contingency Plans for a variety of scenarios. Most of these plans are classified with Conplan 8888-11 being an exception. Conplan 8888-11 was drafted in the year 2011 and published on the 30th April. This RP focuses on assets from that year for players to work with and gamehosts to utilize with an assumption that RPs will be set in the year 2012. The aim of making this an RP is in the spirit of the document's declassification- to promote a better response on all levels- in this case- civilian- through a familiarity of what is expected of them in such a crisis. The time frame of the scenarios explored have been honed to a specific era so as to minimize the usefulness of these details by foreign powers. Any attempt to have these RPs set in a period that does not fall with in May 2011 to the year 2013 must be denied for the purpose of national security as per the espionage act (according to our limited legal knowledge, but better safe then sorry). Ready to Go Scenarios * Have an idea? Let us know. * The Grand Campaign - The Grand Campaign is a game that strings multiple scenarios starting with the earliest date listed below and moving forward while following the same characters as the first scenario. * June 6, 2013 - This scenario involves a secret cabal of occultists attempting to seize control of US territory through the use of dead corpses animated by evil spirits. The Zombies in this case are not pathogenic but created through a ritual that must be performed upon the dead making graveyards a target for the cabal (see EMZ). The Zombies of this scenario are likely capable of speech if the organs necessary for such are in tact with much of it being profane. Beheading them wouldn't end them and it's possible that dismembered limbs would still function. Deterrence through Conplan 8888 in this case will be aimed towards those who would aid the Cabal such as graverobbers or other demographics. The Chaplin Corp would be tasked with severing the connection of these spirits to the bodies they animate so as to render the zombie a mere corpse with such bodies being burned so they can not be inhabited by an evil spirit. Normalization following the defeat of the Cabal would involve coming to terms with the reality of the supernatural or explaining it in such a way as to be acceptable to those who are not of a spiritual persuasion. Remaining packets of Zombies would have to be exorcised and areas utilized to performed the rituals cleansed. Means of Play These are variations of the game rules for the group; Narrative Play (Easy Difficulty) Narrative Play is most common for Text Based Online Role Playing. For this method of play the gamehost attempts to keep the players active by moving along the narrative of which they cooperatively write. Lack of supplies, ammo, deaths, etc are all triggered to move the narrative along. Basic (Normal Difficulty) Basic gameplay is one with simple stats. Rather then be concerned with food, water, or ammo separately characters instead need to keep up with 'Supply Points' (items used in the RP that would be considered supplies are listed with an SP value for the sake of basic gameplay. These include loafs of bread, gasoline, etc.). Health Points (HP) are used to determine if a character is alive and in most games of this difficulty (depending on type of Zombies being encountered) hitting zero means death with one becoming a zombie the following day. Action Points are used to carry out tasks with in the game. These games are usually played in chapters that bring events into play. Advanced (Hard Mode) Advanced gameplay aims for the most realistic simulation and thus utilizes the most statistics. The challenge to the mind is thus greater due to having to keep up with what type of ammo characters have, food needs, water needs, fuel reserves, etc. Tasks are managed using time management with characters typically having 5 minutes of action allotted during combat and unlimited action outside of it with some tasks being interrupted if the location is not secure.Category:Zombie RPs Category:Conplan 8888